Le goût du désespoir
by evernight0127
Summary: Dean n'est plus ce qu'il était, et Castiel, détruit par la douleur, goûte aux plaisirs charnels d'une amitié perdue. [Destiel post-saison 9]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, qui m'a été inspiré par la toute fin de la saison 9 (genre les trois dernières minutes du dernier épisode, si vous voyez de quoi je parle), que je viens de découvrir et qui m'a rendu toute chose ! Donc de nouveau, attention spoiler !**

**C'est donc une fiction post-saison 9, qui vous donne une petite idée de ce que, selon moi (addict du Destiel), devrait donner la suite de SPN ;)**

**Rating : M.**

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours le chasseur plein de testostérone et l'adorable angelot en imper ne sont pas à moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le goût du désespoir**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que tout avait changé, que tout avait basculé. Sam ne quittait plus sa chambre, anéanti. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il n'y avait plus rien. Le bunker demeurait silencieux, plongé en tout temps dans une pénombre lugubre, étouffante, terrifiante. Il n'y avait plus de vie, plus de rire, même plus de cri ou de dispute. Il n'y avait plus que l'attente, lente et désespérée d'un miracle, quelque chose qui pourrait tout arranger, qui pourrait redonner de la lumière à ces vies détruites. Mais ce qui résonnait encore, c'était ces rires, carnassiers, écœurants. Les rires d'un démon surexcité, orgueilleux, qui avait tout oublié, qui n'était plus ce qu'il était. L'_homme_ qu'il était. Castiel pouvait encore les entendre dans sa tête, les éclats de voix de Dean, la puissance de son rire sordide, cynique et glacial lorsque Sam et lui l'avaient enfermé dans la salle piégée pour les démons. Il hurlait des obscénités délirantes, comme possédé – et il aurait tant préféré que ce fut le cas. Son regard était celui d'un fou, aliéné par son nouveau pouvoir, par sa nouvelle vie.

Alors Castiel souffrait. L'ange, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, perdait espoir. Il avait mal. Une douleur sourde dans le fond de sa gorge, qui grimpait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, grignotait chaque parcelle de sa peau, alourdissait sa respiration, déchirait son cœur. Et pour la première fois en deux semaines, il se dirigea vers la cage. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il savait à quoi s'attendre, il savait qu'il en sortirait meurtri, déchiré. Mais il devait y aller, se battre, tenter de le raisonner, de comprendre. Ou simplement pour le voir, pour constater, se perdre dans la douleur.

Les deux lourdes portes grincèrent lorsqu'il les tira vers lui. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, mais maintenant Castiel s'y était habitué. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dehors, et deux semaines que la lumière n'était plus utile. Elle était perdue, s'était éteinte avec l'humanité de Dean.

- Cass, quelle bonne surprise.

Doucement, comme une poupée désarticulée, Dean se redressa de sa chaise pour lui faire face. Il souriait, inlassablement, son regard planté dans celui de l'ange, le déchiffrant, lisant en lui avec une intensité presque obscène. Castiel sortit son arme d'argent de sa veste, faisant lever un sourcil de curiosité chez le démon. Il la laissa un instant dans sa main, tout son être lui hurlant d'en finir, d'arrêter d'espérer, d'accepter. Mais il en était incapable. L'arme, entre ses doigts, était trop lourde, brulante, et il se savait incapable d'en user sur lui, son protégé, son modèle.

- Alors, tu veux me tuer, Cass ?

L'ange ne répondit rien, l'arme toujours en main, le visage fermé, les yeux plongés dans les deux orbes émeraude vomissant de folie de son ancien ami. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, doucement, sournoisement, il sentait son estomac se nouer pour ne devenir qu'une boule de douleur lancinante, écœurante.

- Tu ne peux pas, hein, Castiel ? s'enquit-il en ricanant sournoisement. Tu n'as jamais pu me tuer. T'en es incapable.

Castiel fit passer l'arme d'une main à l'autre, attirant l'attention du démon, comme un chien paré à ce qu'on lui lance un jouet. Puis il dévia vers un meuble, juste derrière lui, et y déposa l'arme qui raisonna faiblement dans la cellule blindée. Dans son dos il entendit Dean ricaner. Un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un rire ignoble.

- Je me souviens, tu sais, reprit le démon. Je me souviens de chaque instant, de chaque minute passée avec toi. Je me souviens de tes regards lorsque tu hésitais à en finir, lorsqu'on t'ordonnait de me tuer pour de bon. Je me souviens, en détail, de ce qui se passait dans tes yeux.

Castiel se tourna de nouveau vers Dean, et fit quelques pas en avant. Le démon n'avait rien pour l'attaquer, si ce n'était ses mains si l'ange venait à rentrer dans le cercle. Entre eux trônait le bureau d'acier, comme une épaisse barrière de métal, lourde et inébranlable. La barrière qui s'était toujours glissée entre Castiel et Dean, tout le long de leur histoire, un fossé que l'ange n'avait jamais réussi à combler, par timidité peut être, et par peur aussi. Peur du rejet, peur de perdre l'ami qu'il avait de plus cher, peur de perdre tout ce pourquoi son existence avait un sens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

La voix de Castiel était dure, froide, insipide. Il tentait de maîtriser la moindre parcelle d'émotion qui aurait pu traverser son visage, alors que c'était un flot de colère, de désespoir et d'angoisse qui peu à peu l'envahissait complètement.

Le démon sourit, un sourire sans joie, débordant d'une hargne terrifiante et dangereuse.

- J'y ai vu tout l'amour que tu me portes, Cass. Tu n'es pas capable de me tuer parce que tu m'aimes.

Quelque chose en Castiel se fissura à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses de cette façon. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Dean, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui, et il l'avait même déjà fait. Il l'aimait plus que tout autre chose au monde, plus que ses frères, plus que son Père. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'amusement sinistre de Dean, ce regard féroce, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire affamé.

Le démon sentit l'incompréhension de Castiel et se redressa complètement, avançant lentement une main vers le rebord de son t-shirt, avant de s'en dévêtir d'un mouvement souple. L'ange ne fit pas un geste et demeura interdit, ignorant cette étrange sensation s'emparant lentement de son bas-ventre.

- Tu me _voulais_, hein, Cass ? Tu me voulais tout entier, tu voulais que je t'appartienne, ou plutôt, que _tu_ m'appartiennes. Tu ne rêves que de ça, être à moi. Être mon ange, entièrement dévoué au moindre de mes désirs, prêt à satisfaire la moindre de mes envies. Admets-le, Cass, tu te sentiras mieux.

Castiel ne répondit rien, une boule comprimait sa poitrine, son cœur battait contre ses tempes, sa peau se couvrait d'un film de sueur. En face de lui, ce Dean vulgaire, violent, souriait toujours, torse nu. L'ange n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dégageant plus de luxure et de perversité sans même esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant simplement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Mais tu sais, Cass, j'étais pareil, reprit le démon. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me serai attaché à un emplumé comme toi, sinon ? J'avais envie de toi, furieusement. Mais on ne pouvait pas, tu comprends la famille, les responsabilités, l'image, toutes ces conneries. Mais maintenant, je m'en branle d'être un Winchester et de tout le reste.

Il pencha la tête de côté, souriant plus largement, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites. Dans un bruit sourd, ses mains vinrent s'appuyer sur le bureau, son corps penché en avant, son visage à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui de Castiel. Il dégageait une aura de luxure qui frôlait l'indécence.

- Alors, Cass, pourquoi ne pas assouvir nos envies refoulées, une bonne fois pour toute ? On pourra p'tet causer, après.

- Ta gueule, siffla froidement l'ange. Tu n'es pas Dean.

Le démon éclata de rire.

- Je suis ce que tu trouveras de mieux, Cass. Je suis Dean, j'ai ses souvenirs, j'ai son corps. Mais je ne m'emmerde plus avec les sentiments, maintenant. Et c'était ce qui te bloquait, hein ? Tu avais peur que je te rejette, que je t'en veuille, que je ne veuille plus te parler si tu tentais quoique ce soit. Ben devines quoi ? Aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je ne suis que désir, Cassie, tu m'as sur un plateau d'argent, entièrement, moins les inconvénients.

Avant que Castiel n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit, Dean plongea la main en avant et l'attira vers lui. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre le bureau, le corps penché en avant, retenu par la main galeuse du démon contre sa nuque. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur respiration se mêlaient, deux souffles bouillonnant de tension, de hargne, de haine et de désir. Castiel se dégoûtait lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait ; l'excitation grimpait en lui comme un serpent aurait enserré tout son corps, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, son souffle devenait rauque et difficile. La bouche du démon était entrouverte, humide, alléchante. Sa façon même de le regarder avait quelque chose d'érotique, sensuel, une bouche qui appelait à toutes les perversions du monde.

- Tu n'es pas Dean. Nous allons te guérir.

De nouveau le démon éclata d'un rire franc, sans pour autant s'éloigner du visage de l'ange. Il planta son regard dans celui de Castiel, plongeant littéralement en lui, lisant en lui, lui assénant comme un flot d'images exaltantes, alléchantes.

- Essaye donc, Cass. Mais profite en avant.

Alors le démon approcha son visage, très lentement, et l'extrémité de sa langue glissa doucement sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier fut comme électrocuté et se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son tortionnaire pour s'éloigner d'un pas, tous les piliers de son self control réduits à néant, son visage ne reflétant plus que panique, angoisse, colère et envie. Il n'y avait plus rien à penser, plus rien à dire, plus rien à croire. Castiel se laissait envahir par une souffrance innommable mêlée à une excitation perverse et dangereuse. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait, après tout. Dean lui proposait un échange de bon procédé, une façon de donner un sens, peut-être, à sa transformation. Une façon d'en profiter, de se laisser aller, d'oublier. Alors il l'observait, analysait, se laissait peu à peu gagner par une foule de sentiments contradictoires, anesthésié par la douleur sourde du désespoir.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi de longues secondes, comme une éternité, puis l'ange fondit vers lui, contourna le bureau d'un mouvement souple et vint coller son corps à celui du démon.

Leur langues vinrent batailler l'une avec l'autre, cherchant la domination, le contrôle et leur mains étaient partout, touchaient, caressaient, attrapaient, griffaient. Celles de Dean s'emparèrent l'éternel imperméable de Castiel et le fit glisser de ses bras rapidement avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, déboutonnant avec habilité, rapidité, frôlant de plus en plus la peau nue de l'ange qui suffoquait contre la bouche du démon. Ils se retrouvèrent à demi-nus tous les deux, et Castiel glissa ses bras autour dos du démon pour le maintenir contre lui, l'étreignant jusqu'à suffoquer. Leurs baisers étaient toujours rudes, passionnés, colériques. Ils se renvoyaient à la figure toute leur hargne, ange contre démon, tout ce qui les opposait ; une souffrance sourde, douleur innommable qui s'attisait avec la rage qu'il mettait à se vautrer dans le sexe pour l'un ; une indifférence passionnelle, un désir qui surgissait des souvenirs d'une humanité perdue, un besoin de contrôle sadique pour l'autre.

Les fesses de Castiel cognèrent contre le bureau, le sexe tendu de Dean collé contre le sien, encore séparés de leur pantalon respectif. Le démon tentait de maintenir les bras de l'ange à l'écart, entourant sa mâchoire d'une main pour mieux écarter son visage et s'attaquer à sa nuque. Castiel, incapable de respirer convenablement, laissait échapper des gémissements de frustration, ses doigts accrochés aux cheveux de Dean, l'autre main dans son dos, l'attirant à lui, plus près, toujours plus près. Il sentait la chaleur dans son bassin devenir de plus en plus puissante et s'accrocha à la ceinture du démon pour accueillir son érection entre ses cuisses, violemment, brutalement. Dean poussa un grognement sourd dans son cou et la main qui retenait sa mâchoire fila s'occuper de défaire sa boucle de ceinture d'un geste expert. Aussitôt ses doigts vinrent caresser la virilité de l'ange qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, et revint s'attaquer à ses lèvres, dans des échanges impétueux, emplis d'un orgueil partagé.

La brutalité des deux hommes n'avait pas de limite, mais Castiel se sentait perdu, il se sentait mourir dans les bras de cet être qu'il aimait mais qui n'était plus. Il savait que cette passion était feinte, trompeuse, que si les baisers de l'ange étaient synonymes d'un profond désespoir amoureux, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour le démon. Il se délectait de sa souffrance, chaque geste, chaque torture affective n'était qu'un moyen de le détruire un peu plus, d'arracher à cet emplumé le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Alors il s'éloigna un instant, reprenant son souffle, se délectant du visage vulnérable de Castiel, ses lèvres rougies de désir, ses yeux en appelant à l'orgasme comme à la mort. Un visage qui lui hurlait de l'achever, d'en finir, qui se foutait du monde comme de sa souffrance. Un visage qui ne voulait que des gestes, pour oublier, pour se briser irrémédiablement. Le démon sourit, il avait d'ores et déjà gagné.

Il se débarrassa du pantalon de Castiel dans des gestes brusques et le sous-vêtement suivit aussitôt. Alors il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de l'ange encore appuyé contre le bureau et le pris en bouche brusquement, sauvagement. Castiel sursauta et s'agrippa aux cheveux de Dean, le plaisir grisant que lui procurait ces lèvres contre son membre s'emparant de lui par vagues, remuant en lui cet engouement de sentiments indistincts, cette souffrance monstrueuse, cette haine envers lui-même et envers cette chienne de destiné. Il entendait Dean rire doucement en continuant de le sucer, lui remémorant l'horreur de la situation, que Dean n'était plus, qu'il n'y avait plus que cette bête sauvage et hargneuse prête à lui faire tout ce que son ami n'aurait jamais accepté, prête à le pervertir de toute les façons imaginables, à lui donner le confort de bras qui seraient pourtant à jamais démunis de tendresse.

Castiel appuya brusquement sur le haut de la tête de Dean, s'enfonçant plus profondément entre ses lèvres, faisant hoqueter le chasseur de surprise. Devant cet affront le démon se redressa, à la fois agacé et amusé, et s'empara des lèvres de l'ange avec brusquerie, l'obligeant à s'asseoir complètement sur le meuble glacé. Castiel tentait toujours de se débattre, enroulant ses jambes autour de celles de Dean pendant que ce dernier dégrafait son jean. En quelques secondes son pantalon et son boxer avaient glissés jusqu'à ses genoux et il venait appuyer son érection contre celle, encore humide, de son partenaire.

- Alors, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, Cass ? murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou, avant de lui mordre sauvagement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ta gueule.

Le démon sourit, sa main caressant sauvagement leurs deux érections. Castiel gémissait contre son épaule, ses doigts toujours agrippés à ses cheveux, l'autre main lui broyant l'épaule. Jamais il n'avait connu d'expérience plus intense, plus humiliante, décadente et excitante à la fois. Tout en lui mourrait à chaque salve de plaisir que lui prodiguait le démon - une façon bien agréable de mourir cela dit. Les soupirs de Dean, ses gestes, son sourire, son regard ; tout était différent chez cet être qu'il avait autrefois adulé. Et pourtant il y avait cette faiblesse, ce besoin de la chair. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu tout cela avec Dean, il s'était toujours contenté de son amitié, de sa confiance. Mais aujourd'hui c'était tout ce qui lui restait : un contact sauvage, obscène, il se salissait dans les bras d'un démon comme pour s'enorgueillir une dernière fois de ce qu'il représentait pour Dean, souvenir douloureux d'un amour perdu.

Le démon humidifia alors trois de ses doigts avec un peu de sa salive et les enfonça, l'un après l'autre, entre les cuisses de l'ange. Ce dernier se tendit sous l'effet de la surprise et bascula la tête en arrière, offrant à Dean une occasion de s'attaquer à ses clavicules, mordillant, suçant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Puis, jugeant que Castiel s'était habitué à ses doigts, il s'enfonça en lui, brutal, rude, dominant l'ange de toute sa hauteur, les mains agrippées à ses hanches. Le brun hurla sous la violence de la douleur, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son tortionnaire, la respiration définitivement coupée, le regard voilé de larmes.

Il ne pleurait pas à cause de la souffrance physique. C'était tout son être qui éprouvait, à chaque coup de rein, un peu plus de culpabilité, de désarrois, de désespoir. Le désespoir d'accepter les avances d'un démon, de s'éparpiller dans l'humiliation du sexe, de se soumettre à la sauvagerie d'un être qui n'était plus celui qu'il aimait ; d'être faible, simplement, de se satisfaire de cette enveloppe charnelle, de céder à cette fièvre de désir qui le rongeait, sous les coups d'un démon.

Ce dernier ricanai de plus en plus fort, et ses coups étaient de plus en plus virulents, cruels, presque barbares, et lorsqu'il eut trouvé le point le plus sensible de l'ange, il n'eut de cesse de le marteler sans cérémonie, sans jamais s'arrêter, ralentir, lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Castiel était accroché à ses épaules, les yeux fermés, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, des cris incohérents s'échappant de ses lèvres. Avoir le contrôle sur cet être si faible, si détruit, était jouissif, jubilatoire. Ça avait comme un arrière-goût de rédemption pour ce nouveau démon qui jamais n'avait oublié toute la retenue dont il avait dû faire preuve face à Castiel lorsqu'il était humain, tous ces sentiments refoulés, mêlés au désir sournois et honteux d'avoir envie d'un homme. Alors il se délivrait, expiait les fautes de sa vie d'humain en pilonnant Castiel plus fort, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce l'ange n'en puisse plus, le corps tendu à l'extrême, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules jusqu'à laisser perler le sang entre ses ongles.

- Jouis pour moi, Castiel.

A ces mots, en un cri où se mêlait la jouissance et le déchirement, l'ange se libéra entre leur deux corps, et le démon en quelques coups de rein supplémentaires se déversa en lui, frissonnant de plaisir, laissant glisser sur lui la faute, la honte et le mépris de soi, sans en avoir rien à foutre. Ils se laissèrent quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, le front de Dean appuyé sur la poitrine de Castiel qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, maintenant secoué par sa propre déchéance, humilié, dégoûté. Il ne restait plus rien de lui désormais. Plus rien de bon, de noble. Il s'était éteint à son tour, dans les bras de celui qui avait le premier obscurcit leur vie.

Puis ils se redressèrent, Dean recula docilement jusqu'à la limite de son piège, et Castiel ramassa ses affaires, s'éloigna du démon et se rhabilla tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau présentable, il se tourna vers Dean, ayant retrouvé son visage sombre et apathique. Le chasseur était resté nu, debout, observant son amant tenter de contenir tout ce qu'il venait de ravager à l'intérieur de lui. L'ange récupéra son arme et la remis dans une poche de son imperméable, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Dean. Ce dernier sourit, leva les bras en signe d'abdication :

- A la prochaine alors, Cass. Ce fut un plaisir.

- Nous trouverons un moyen de te ramener, Dean.

Le démon pencha la tête de côté et son sourire s'élargit.

- T'es sûr que tu en as envie, Castiel ?

L'ange sera les dents et s'élança vers la sortie. La porte grinça, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le démon, plongeant son regard dans le sien, provocateur, et poussa sur les portes. Elles claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, résonnant dans entre les murs de la prison, comme la cloche sordide et implacable du désespoir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Connaître votre avis serait quand même le top du top :D **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
